


that's how it goes

by inflame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflame/pseuds/inflame
Summary: He then sprints out the door, with one location and one man in mind.Or, the one where Suna makes an onigiri.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	that's how it goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthtogauva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtogauva/gifts).



> title comes from [this song by HONNE](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Pw4Q2Z2NttJtISFFxe9MK?si=r-Et3vI4RU60hZYlLDUM8g)

##  **HYOGO 10:00**

“Hello?”

“Matsumoto-san? This is Miya Osamu.”

“Ah! Miya-san, what can I do for you?”

“You see, I just checked our finances and um, the numbers aren’t really adding up.

Would it be possible for you to come to work tomorrow just so we could double check everything?”

_[Noises, distant voices talking]_

“Is everything alright there, Matsumoto-san?”

_[Noises, someone coughing]_

“Matsumoto-san?”

“I’m here. I deeply apologize, Miya-san, but I couldn’t come to work tomorrow. I've been in the countryside since yesterday.”

“Eh? You’re not here in Hyogo?”

“Yes, sir. Ah, my child is very sick, and my younger sister could not take care of her.”

“Oh no, I see. I-uh I’ll see what I can do since the tax company already called earlier.”

“I can come by the day after that. Would that be alright?”

“No, no, uh-It’s fine. This could wait. I do not want you to travel all the way here.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem, don’t worry. I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Please don’t pressure yourself, Matsumoto-san.”

“I won’t. Thank you again for understanding, Miya-san.”

_[CALL ENDED 00:02:30]_

_[Sighs]_ “What the hell am I going to do?”

##  **OSAKA 15:30**

Training goes well, as per usual, but the air feels heavy around a certain middle blocker. This athlete stands with his hand on his waist, the other on an energy drink. He stands tall as he drinks but reverts back to his poor stance when he peeks at his mobile phone on the bench. He looks at it questionably, squinting and hoping that he receives a text, a call from a certain business owner in Hyogo. The athlete drinks again, gulping down saccharin-flavored liquid, wishing that he could have a filling onigiri instead. He sits on the bench, overlooking his teammates still working hard on their blocks, sets, and receives. He tries to think of the practice game but he couldn’t help his mind wandering off, thinking what could be wrong thirty-eight kilometers away that’s hindering the other from giving him an update. This middle blocker did not even realize that his libero had managed to sneak up to him.

“Suna, what’s on your mind?” Komori asks as he sits beside Suna on the bench, startling the other a bit. “You seem dazed.”

“No, there’s nothing really wrong. It’s just,” He sighs. Suna has never feared sharing information with the libero whom he has grown close to ever since he joined EJP, and so he continues. “It’s Osamu.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“That’s the thing. I have no clue. He hasn’t messaged me at all.”

“Is he the type to sometimes get so worked up in his responsibilities that maybe he just forgot to send you a LINE?”

Suna thinks of instances where that has occurred, but those were the times that Osamu got sick and was truly physically unable to get up from bed. He shakes his head. “No, he’s not.”

Just then, Suna’s phone starts buzzing, vibrating on the bench, startling both players. He checks instantly and his shoulders drop. 

“Is it the twin?” Komori asks, eagerly.

“Yeah. The annoying one, unfortunately.” Suna flips his screen towards Komori to show the blinking MIYA ATSUMU. Komori drops his head and sighs. Suna appreciates how invested his friend has become. He slides the lock open and answers the call.

“Sunarin!”

“What do you need, Atsumu?”

“Just wanted to check up on you, you know. Like friends.”

“We’re friends?”

“Rude!”

“If you’re bored, call Kita-san, or something.”

“Excuse me, I’m a busy man.”

“Too busy to call his own boyfriend? Now that’s rude.”

“Fine, I’ll cut the chase ‘cos I can’t interest you with some chitchat.”

“No more friendly check-up then?”

“Listen. There’s something… off with Samu.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, the energy I got from his text is different.”

 _[Sighs]_ “I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh? Is this jealousy I sense?’’

“Hurry up. What is it?”

“So he hasn’t texted you yet?”

“No.”

“See! He always texts you, even has that disgusting smitten look-”

“Shut up.”

“Anyway, I texted him ‘hey ugly, don’t forget mom asked you to buy those tangerines when we visit her next week.

Okay, dumbass?’ You know, normal stuff.”

“And?”

“He replied, ‘Okay. See you.’”

“Oh. Oh no.”

“You see? Not even one insult back!”

“Maybe you have misread the text?”

“I’ve read it like four hundred times already, Sunarin! I’m telling you, I think he’s broken.”

“Not even a ‘tyrannical pig’?”

“Nothing!”

_[Long Pause]_

“Suna. You still there?”

_[Rustling noise]_

“Did this jerk hang up?”

“I’m packing my things, Atsumu. I’m going to go and check up on him.”

“Worried, aren’t ya?”

“As if you’re not.”

“I am not-”

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll text you later.”

“Okay. Don’t tell him I told you! He’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

“If I remember not to.”

“Jerk.”

“Talk to you later.”

“Hey Suna.”

“What?”

“Thanks.”

 _[Pause]_ “Of course.”

“I knew you’d make the best brother-in-law!”

“I’m hanging up.”

_[CALL ENDED 00:03:30]_

“Are you really leaving?” Komori calls out, as he tries to catch up with Suna who was about to walk out of the gym. Suna stops and turns back.

“I-” He begins. “I really need to see him. It’s not like him to do these things.”

“What about Coach? You know how he feels about early dismissals.”

“I’ll just handle Coach’s anger later.”

Komori sighs. “Okay, fine.” At that, Suna’s eyes lit up. “I’ll tell Coach that you need to leave early for a family emergency.” 

“You’ll do that for me Komori?” Suna replies. 

“Yeah, yeah, you owe me two packs of Gatorade, Suna” He says as he turns his back, waving while walking back to the gym.

Suna smiles as he shouts, “Make it three!” 

He then sprints out the door, with one location and one man in mind.

##  **OSAKA 15:50**

_“The train is arriving at Shin Osaka Station”_

Before the door closes, Suna boards the train, breathing heavily and clutching his chest. He’s not used to running towards the station, especially with the “if it happens, it happens, if I end up missing the train, then that’s the way it is” mentality. His body, he will reason out, was not made to run up the flight of stairs in the station outside of the gym. Suna plops down and rests his head on the side of the train and puts on earphones. Like a reflex, his finger hovers to the nearest playlist in his Music app, the one Osamu put together while Suna was sleeping. _S+O_ is the title, with most of the songs they’ve listened to back in high school. His body calms then as the first note plays and he begins to close his eyes.

It was always like that for the two of them, their secret language that can be summarized into ‘here, I know you like this yogurt’, ‘I thought you’d like a meat bun and just didn’t want to line up’, ‘I remembered you when I picked this album up, want to listen to it together?’ and the list goes on. Suna was never one to know how to properly express affection, which is why he depends on such language, never trying to go out of such boundaries, and Osamu never complains anyway. Still, he still feels guilty when Osamu whispers I love you and he can only respond with a kiss.

_“The train is arriving at Himeji Station”_

He stands and gets off on Himeji. As he’s walking with the crowd towards the next train, his phone plays the sixth song on the playlist. He is reminded of the scene where the two of them were trying to cook together, which meant Osamu was doing all the cooking, and Suna, on the other hand, was making a mess, marking the other’s face with flour. As the song continued in the background, they would run around, or more likely, Suna would be running away from Osamu, the latter’s hands filled with batter. With their faces almost indescribable, they lay on the floor, their legs crisscrossed with one another’s, and Suna was ready. He really was about to say it. But then, Osamu, perhaps with his third eye, notices the trembling and fear bubbling up inside Suna, sits up, and smiles.

“You know you don’t have to say it right now, Rin.”

Suna, dumbfounded, stutters. “No- I’m-”

“I’ll wait for you,” Osamu says, offering his hand to the other. “Don’t force yourself if you’re not ready.”

Suna sighs in defeat and places his hand into Osamu’s.

The song ends and Suna boards the next train. He stands and leans on the metal pole at the center. Suna checks his phone and still, no message from Osamu. 

His mind is already filled with images, from blurry to gruesome ones, thinking that maybe his boyfriend has already been kidnapped, murdered, thrown into the sea, he doesn’t know. _My boyfriend’s dead and I wasn’t even able to say I love you yet_ , his brain would go. It’s silly, since Osamu still bulks up and exercises, and he really should just feel sorry for whoever tries to kidnap the owner of Onigiri Miya instead, having to deal with Osamu’s rage. He’s growing ridiculous, Suna tells himself as he shakes his head. He just has to check Onigiri Miya and see what’s wrong because there’s something definitely _off_ , and Suna just has to figure out what kind of ‘wrong’ happened.

_“The train has arrived at Hon-Tatsuno Station”_

Suna steps off the train and into the cold breeze of Hyogo. He is greeted by busy streets and bustling crowds. He sighs and braves through these as he makes his way to Onigiri Miya.

##  **HYOGO 16:40**

Good news. Miya Osamu is alive. Onigiri Miya has not been hijacked or whatever Suna was thinking in the train. It’s still there in pristine shape, just its interiors surrounded in pitch black, but Suna could easily make out the man standing with his hands on his waist, his back facing the door. He fishes out his key to the store (he made a copy in case of an emergency, with Osamu’s consent of course), and unlocks the door. Osamu greets him with a jolt and a low shriek. He stares back at Suna and sinks into one of the bar stools near the counter.

“Hi babe,” Suna greets, putting his phone and keys on the table.

“You scared the living shit out of me.” Osamu replies.

“Payback, I guess.”

“Huh?”

Suna shows Osamu their chat messages, with most of his texts delivered but remain unanswered. Osamu quickly checks his phone to see multiple text messages from Atsumu, Suna, and other friends. Osamu groans and drops his head on the table.

“I’m so sorry, Rin,” Osamu begins. “It’s just-”

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m not mad, at all,” Suna rubs the back of his neck. “I just got super worried.”

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for leaving early? I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, Komori got my back. Now,” Suna sits beside Osamu and gives him a small peck on the cheek. “What’s wrong, Osamu?”

Osamu buries his head in his arms. “Everything.”

“Okay,” Suna gulps. Cheering up is really not his forte, but damn it he will try his best. “Okay, I can deal with ‘everything’. Just tell me where to start.”

At that, Osamu chuckles. “You’re really trying your best here, aren’t you?”

“Hey, I made you laugh. That’s one point for Rin.”

Osamu pouts. “Yeah, well. Nice try. That wasn’t even a laugh.”

“Osamu,” Suna coos as he rubs Osamu’s back. “Seriously, this time?”

Osamu sits quietly. He sighs. “I really don’t want to talk about it, Rin.”

Suna continues the upward and downward motion. “Okay, well, do you want me to leave or-”

“No. Please stay,” Osamu quickly responds. “I need you here.”

_Wow, I really suck at these things,_ Suna thinks. _Come on, Rintarou, what do you usually do when someone’s sad? Other than say, ‘don’t mind’? Man, don’t you have a sister that gets down? Don’t you cheer her up? Are you really going to compare your boyfriend to your sister, dumbass?_

Then, amidst all the loud thoughts, Suna comes up with a clear plan. He clears his throat and stands up, and walks behind the counter. He turns on the lights and checks if the ingredients are ready. They are, and so Suna waits for Osamu to grow curious about what he is about to do. He finally looks up. Suna gives him a sly grin.

“Good afternoon, Sir.” Suna pretends. “What would you like to have?”

Osamu rests his head on the table. “Just water,” He murmurs.

“Sir, we offer onigiri. Maybe you’re interested,” Suna eagerly says.

“I don’t want to have anything from a business that is about to close,” Osamu replies.

“Sir, if you disrespect this establishment one more time, I might have to put you in a chokehold.”

Osamu laughs but with tiredness in his voice. “Harsh.”

“Yeah, well.” Suna shrugs. “I’ll do anything for the restaurant that serves the best onigiri in town.”

“Stop it.”

“I mean it, Osamu. Well,” Suna stops pulling out nori sheets from the pack. “Maybe second best, after this plain onigiri made by yours truly.”

Instantly, Osamu sits upright. “Really? But you don’t cook.”

Suna scoffs as he begins to wet both his hands with water. “Hey, I don’t do anything fancy but whenever someone’s down or anything at home, my mother would often call me, my sister, or both of us to make some onigiri. Just a small tradition.”

Suna puts salt in his hands and rubs to spread around his palms. He then scoops up a handful of warm rice into one hand. All the while, Osamu rests his chest at the edge of the counter, watching the whole thing unravel as if it’s his first time. Suna looks up and points with his eyes the row of options for the fillings. Osamu points with his index the umeboshi. Suna obeys and puts the umeboshi inside, molding the rice with his hands to cover the filling completely. 

Using his thumb, index, and middle fingers, he then presses the rice around the filling, gently forming it into a triangle. He then gets one nori sheet and wraps it around the onigiri. Suna smiles as he puts it on a plate and serves it to Osamu. He makes one for himself as well and moves back beside Osamu as they stare at the two onigiris in front of them.

Slowly, Osamu reaches out for one and bites into it. His eyes are filled with marvel.

“These are good, Rin. You should make more,” Osamu comments.

Suna shakes his head. “I think it’d be best if it’s reserved for special occasions. Just so it doesn’t lose its magic.”

Osamu tries to smile and bites into the onigiri again. Before Suna could take a bite into his own, he heard a sniff, which slowly became two, three, four. He looks beside him and still with an onigiri in his hand, Osamu’s tears are already streaming down his cheeks. Suna reaches out and uses his sleeves to wipe away the hot liquid, now dripping down Osamu’s jaw. 

Osamu swallows. “I try so hard to make this business work, but I guess it’s not enough.”

Suna plants a kiss on Osamu’s temple, an attempt to calm the other down. It doesn’t work.

“The numbers aren’t adding up and,” His voice breaks. “Matsumoto-san can’t go here because his kid’s sick so I can’t expect him to go.”

Suna met Matsumoto-san a few months ago. He is a kind, trustworthy man that really helped Osamu with the finances since Osamu is new in the food business. But he has mentioned before that his child is quite sickly, which is why he needs to go home sometimes.

“I’m just so scared, Rin,” Osamu chokes up. “What if they-”

Suna already knows what he’s about to say. He turns Osamu’s head to face him fully, all cried out and all.

“Hey,” He starts. “They’re not going to close Onigiri Miya that soon.”

Osamu sniffs.

“If I know Matsumoto-san, and you can confirm this, is that he won’t leave you to fend for yourself. If I do know him well, then he might have already been reading up your papers and try to remember where the numbers went wrong.”

Osamu sighs and nods. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“And I’m not saying your worries aren’t valid, okay?” Suna says putting his face closer to Osamu. “I just need you to breathe with me. Let me take care of you.”

Osamu nods again. He inhales and exhales, the same time as Suna does. Suna leans and kisses his forehead.

“Thank you, Rin,” Osamu tries to say as he hiccups. “Thank you, really.”

Suna thinks and receives that go signal from that certain part of his brain that prohibited him from saying the three words he will only say to Osamu, the three words that he will only mean when he says it to Osamu.

“I love you, Osamu.”

Osamu looks up, his eyes puffy. He sniffs and smiles genuinely. _God, he looks so adorable even when he cries,_ Suna notes to himself.

“You said it,” Osamu says as he buries his face on Suna’s shoulder. “You really said it.”

“It just felt right.”

“I love you, Rin.”

“I love you, Osamu.”

“You said it again!” Osamu exclaimed.

“Are we doing this every time I say it?” Suna teases.

“Sorry, I’m just glad,” Osamu whispers near Suna’s neck. 

“I don’t mind, really.”

Suna pushes Osamu gently away to see his face. He wipes residual tears off Osamu’s face.

Osamu wipes his tears with his own sleeve. “Sorry, I’m such a mess.”

“It’s okay,” Suna pushes away Osamu’s disheveled hair. “Loving you comes as second nature, anyway.”

Osamu smiles and they resume finding space in each other’s arms. They stay like that until the sun sets and the businesses around them begin lighting up their neon signs. Suna cleans up the shop as Osamu takes a short nap on the counter. He texts Atsumu, _he’s all right, just resting now._ He receives a response instantly. _I don’t know what you did, and I really don’t want to ask, but thank you, Sunarin._

“Gross,” Suna snorts, but he stops in his tracks and looks back at Osamu’s face at peace.

Suna sighs and smiles to himself, going back to packing the ingredients and putting them away in the shelves and closets. 

##  **HYOGO 22:20**

_I’m sorry, but Miya can’t attend to this call as of the moment._

_Kindly leave the message after the beep._

“Hello, Miya-san? This is Matsumoto-san. I just wanted to inform you that I have a copy of our finances documents here in my personal laptop and I already was able to find the faulty numbers. We are back to being balanced. I will send a copy of the spreadsheet through your email. We will be ready for when the tax company calls again and visits the branch. Thank you for informing me, again. I’ll see you next week then, Miya-san.”

_[CALL ENDED 00:00:45]_

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/inflamist)


End file.
